Several coherence type algorithms and wavelet transform calculations have been developed separately over the years for the purpose of detecting and extracting information about structure and stratigraphy contained in 3D seismic data. However, the conventional coherence algorithms are suitable for fixed window calculations and are not amenable to analysis on multiple scales or frequencies (e.g. multiple windows). The deficiency in the conventional calculations thus restricts the amount of information that may be obtained from seismic data. Thus, detailed structural and stratigraphic information is not as effective as methods utilizing the current technology.
Several coherence type algorithms have been developed over the years for the purpose of detecting and extracting information about structure and stratigraphy contained in 3D seismic data. Separately from coherence, wavelet transforms have been developed and applied to seismic data for a number of reasons. It is believed that the two technologies have not been previously combined. Conventional coherence algorithms are suitable for fixed window calculations and are thus not amenable to facilitate analysis with multiple scales (e.g. multiple windows) best suited for different frequencies present in data. The deficiency in the conventional calculations thus restricts the type of information that may be obtained from seismic data. Thus, combined detailed structural and stratigraphic information is not as effective as utilizing the current technology.